


Dæges Ēage

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna being Luna; Cedric being the great guy he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dæges Ēage

"The day's eye."

"What was that, Luna?" asked Cedric as he looked up from the book he was reading in the library.

"Dæges ēage."

"What?"

"You don't speak Old English?"

Cedric shook his head, "Luna, I don't think you're speaking any form of English."

Luna laughed then held up a daisy chain. "The daisy – the day's eye or dæges ēage in Old English (Saxon to be specific)."

"You don't say," stated Cedric politely.

"Yes, I do. I've always felt that they symbolize hope, don't you agree?"

"Sure."

"It's a good blood purifier."

"What is?"

"Daisies."

"Is that what you're doing? Making a blood purifier?"

"No, Cedric. I'm making a crown. Here you go!" Without ceremony, Luna placed the ring of white flowers on top of Cedric's brown hair. It hung haphazardly over one ear. "Looks wonderful."

"Um… thanks, Luna."

"You are most welcome! It should give you hope while you study!"

With a cheerful wave goodbye, Luna skipped out of the library.

As soon as she was gone from eyesight, Cedric carefully pulled the chain off, but he laid it on the desk next to him. "Need all the hope I can get," he mumbled to himself as he studied the book about magical eggs.


End file.
